Benders crazy anatomy
Bender or Bender Bending Rodriguez, (manufactured in Tiawana by the Mom's Friendly Robot's company owned by "Mom" the "worlds most lovable tycoon" also owner of Mombil and other various mom companies like the eyephone) has a strange anatomy that I still don't understand. Bender has a chest compartment that makes his body basically a tin can. But in an episode where bender is taken apart on a delivery to a gang homeworld planet, he is left only with his mouth and eyes, but is perfectly able to function. In the first episode of season 7(basing this off of Hulu), "Rebirth", the rack of skeletons and heads (from the crash ensued by the collision of the planet express building to the planet express ship and shortly after "the Nimbus" piloted by Zap Brannigan of the Doop military service) show Bender's somewhat exo-skeleton like robot circuitry. Later in the same episode when Bender is found in a trash can by Fry and Leela after being hijacked or rojacked,during the quest to retreive all of the missing parts that were stolen from Bender, once a component or components are retrieved, he is able to retain control of his bodyparts as soon as he is connceted to them. In another episode where Fry trades hands with the robot devil, Bender trades the bottom of his torso for a foghorn on his face, when he shows his undercarrage, wiring and circuitry is shown. In yet another episode, Bender is mangled by a giant electric can opener, this event disables his control over his entire body, exept his head, but since his chest is basically a tin can with a few holes in it, why do a few cuts matter? Furthermore, when bender dies and becomes a ghost, and has to haunt Fry, when he is returned to his body, all of his parts simotaniously travel back to his body and reassemble, earlier in the same episode, when bender's broken body is somewhat mangled, it shows wiring in the open cracks, but what is the purpose if none of them matter when he has complete control over everything with little to no wiring at all? Also in the episode obsolutely fabulous Bender replaces his metal body for a set of logs carved to his frame,(after being stranded on an island with older, obsolete robots, like sinclair 2k and a water powered fembot, cartige bot etc.) but doesn't replace his eyeframe or eyes and mouth, and is still able to function. In addition to the eyephone episode, Bender is able to install an ear and eyepiece even though it is shown that it would need to be inserted inbetween the eye and eyelid(yuck) and the earpiece requires an ear, which apart from the episode godfellas and the alien parody, Bender doesn't have. In numerous episodes, Bender is shown smoking a cigar, but how does Bender inhale and exhale, since he doesn't have lungs? Also Bender has remote control of his eyes and apendages somehow, in the farnsworth parabox, he detaches his eyes and bends them like parascopes, and in the episode where Leela is placed into a coma, Bender is overloaded with energy and one of his eyes falls out. Bender is basically a big computer as shown from the episode Bender's Big Score part 1, Bender is going through his emails with an aparent invisible mouse, after Bender clicks an email, his presumably anti-virus program stops him, but he doesn't perform a scan and downloads the obidience virus of the scammers. But if Bender has all of the programming of a computer, then where is the circuitry stored? later in the same episode, Bender is forced to block Leela's mid air kick via a remote control operated by the scammers, so by this assumption Bender is a computer with bluetooth or whatever wireless program they use in the year 3000, and with computer software and a hyper intelligent brain, of a sort. However, in the episode where Bender realizes he can't reroute his conciousness into a wireless backup unit, he goes on a rampage to find inspector five (A.K.A hermes) Since Bender's wireless backup unit program is defective than he shouldn't be able to be controlled by a remote control. If I missed anything, send me a message. Category:Robots Category:Bender Units Category:Characters Category:Male characters